


Secret Love Song OS

by liizsheeran



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, Gay Sex, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Protective Steve Rogers, Secret Love Song (Little Mix), Secret Relationship, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Top Steve Rogers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 12:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18180473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liizsheeran/pseuds/liizsheeran
Summary: Steve:¿Por qué no me puedes sujetar en la calle? ¿Por qué no te puedo besar en la pista de baile? Desearía que pudiera ser así ¿Por qué no podemos ser así? Sí soy tuyo.¿Por qué no puedo decir que estoy enamorado? Quiero gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, desearía que pudiera ser así, ¿Por qué no podemos ser así? Sí soy tuyo...ÓDonde Steve y Tony mantienen una relación en secreto por temor al que dirán los demás vengadores y la sociedad. || OS





	Secret Love Song OS

**Author's Note:**

> One Shot también publicado en Amor Yaoi bajo el seudonimo de "Wandarogersstark".
> 
> Les recomiendo que lo lean con la canción de fondo, acá les dejo el link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=36fCcbCQliY
> 
> PD. Tengan pañuelos a la mano.

Durante su niñez, siempre escucho a su padre hablar de lo maravilloso que era el gran Capitán América, le enseñaron a admirarlo y siempre le contaron que su tía Peggy fue el gran amor del héroe, que Steve Rogers siempre fue un gran ejemplo a seguir, que siempre fue muy recto y correcto. Por lo tanto, años más tarde, fue muy duro para su frágil mente puberta admitir que esa admiración se había convertido en gusto. Un gusto por los exuberantes y bellos ojos del hombre, por su cabellera rubia, por esos músculos que resaltaban sobre ese uniforme colorido y por esa piel blanca y de apariencia suave.

Cuando se lo conto a su fiel amigo Edwin Jarvis, este le aconsejo que no le dijera nada a sus padres y que se buscara una novia, ya que un hombre que gusta de otros hombres no era bien visto por la sociedad, y tenían una reputación familiar que cuidar.

Tony lo comprendió, y haciendo caso del mayordomo, paso su adolescencia entre falda y falda, creándose su fama de playboy que hoy en día se le conoce, sin embargo nunca le gusto del todo. Si, admiraba la belleza delicada que el sexo opuesto representaba. Le gustaba observar esas suaves curvas y el cabello largo y sedoso, sin embargo, nunca lo sintió correcto. Nunca sintió el placer arrollador que debía de sentir al enterrar su virilidad en el sexo femenino, si había cierto grado de placer, pero nunca era un placer desolador, que le hiciera perder la cabeza.

 

Siempre se sentía vacío.

 

Realmente no lo entendía, ¿por qué le pasaba esto a él? Estaba perdido y confundido, y para sumarle más caos a su revuelta mente, sus padres murieron en un terrible accidente automovilístico. Muy apropiado, ¿no? Teniendo en cuenta que al parecer su padre amaba más ese auto que a su primogénito. El caso es que con ese evento desafortunado y las recientes responsabilidades que acababa de heredar, pudo sacar la vuelta a esa problemática que aquejaba su mente y puso manos a la obra.

 

Siguió diseñando armas para el ejército norteamericano, salía de fiesta en fiesta, se acostaba con el mayor número de damas que le fuera posible y fingía que su vida era perfecta, cuando por dentro se sentía terriblemente vacío y solo. Llegando al punto de auto-lesionarse a sí mismo. Según él no era la gran cosa, solo pequeñas cortadas entre sus muslos, para combatir dolor con dolor; y así, cada vez que iba a tener sexo con alguna chica nueva, lo hacía dejándose su bóxer. No le importaban que le llamaran raro por ello, mientras nadie más supiera por lo que pasaba.

En una ocasión, cuando fue a un desfile de moda para caballero de los reconocidos diseñadores Dolce & Gabanna, no pudo evitar fijarse de más en los modelos que la colección presentaba, fue tanta su atención que regresó a su residencia con una dolorosa erección y la mente mortificada. Tras una paja y uno de sus mejores orgasmos se sintió tan mal y culpable por estar pensando todo el tiempo en ese chico rubio; el modelo principal de la marca; que se metió a la regadera y comenzó a tallarse con fuerza su cuerpo, dejando largas líneas rojas por donde el estropajo pasaba. Y aún no era suficiente, así que tono una de sus navajas de afeitar, se sentó sobre las blancas baldosas de la regadera, abrió sus piernas y comenzó…

Las gotas de sangre eran llevadas por el agua de la regadera, y con ellas iban mezcladas las lágrimas de impotencia, de enojo y desesperación del castaño, era tanta su frustración que sin darse cuenta con la navaja escribió “GAY” sobre la piel ya llena de cicatrices de su muslo derecho. La sangre no dejo de fluir de esa palabra, escurría demasiado que el castaño entró en pánico por un momento, cerrando la llave de la regadera antes de caer rendido. Tal vez fue por la pérdida de sangre, tal vez fue por haber llorado demasiado, o simplemente porque así lo quiso, pero la cosa es que quedó inconsciente ahí donde estaba, desnudo sobre las baldosas de la regadera del baño de su recamara. Solo y con un gran dolor, y no era precisamente por las heridas.

 

Un mes después de la pasarela, el castaño seguía con su vida como de costumbre, por las mañanas salía a la empresa, por las tardes iba a su taller y se encerraba para sacar de su inquieta mente sus ideas, y por las noches, tomaba una botella de alcohol y se la bebía entera mientras pensaba en la mierda que era. Porque así se sentía, una mierda homosexual closetera, que no tenía el valor de admitir lo que le gustaba ni de darle fin por completo.

Un día le pidieron un nuevo modelo de misil para las fuerzas armadas en Afganistán; Jericó; que le mantuvo en su taller cerca de un mes completo, solo durmiendo unas dos horas cuando mucho cada tercer día, comiendo chucherías y bebiendo alcohol, hasta que lo tuvo terminado. Cuando decidió que Jericó estaba listo lo mando y se arregló para viajar al ya mencionado país en guerra para hacer la presentación de su nueva creación, siempre llevando la máscara de ser perfectamente egocéntrico. Hizo la presentación, esta fue un éxito y resulto ser secuestrado por la organización terrorista de los 10 anillos, gracias a esto, él resultó herido de muerte ya que un trozo de metralla residía en su sangre y ahora tenía un anillo de luz en su pecho que evitaba que la metralla llegue a su corazón. Gracias Dr. Yinsen.

Estando en cautiverio, creo una versión diminuta del reactor ARK el cual suministraría de energía a la cruda pero fuerte y poderosa armadura, la Mark 1. Por desgracia, Yinsen murió en medio del escape y gracias a él, pudo salir con vida de esa cueva.

Después de ser recogido por la Fuerza Aérea y regresar a los Estados Unidos, el castaño afirma que su compañía, por el momento, ya no fabricará armas. El socio y el amigo de su padre, Obadiah Stane, le dice que esta acción es bloqueada por los miembros del consejo poco después. Tony se retira de la vista pública, centrándose en el diseño de su armadura, redefiniendo su tamaño y capacidad de vuelo (Mark 2). Le pide a su asistente y fiel amiga Pepper Potts que tome su Reactor Ark para ponerle uno nuevo. Durante su primera aparición pública desde su regreso a Estados Unidos, es abordado por la reportera Christine Everhart, que le muestra imágenes de las armas de Industrias Stark en manos de los Diez Anillos, incluido el Misil Jericó que se negó a construir para ellos. Tambié descubre que Stane ha sido el "tratado debajo de la mesa", suministrando armas a las tropas de Estados Unidos y a los terroristas, además de ser el que excluyó a Tony de la junta mientras se recuperaba. Haciendo frente a la realización de lo que su compañía había hecho, el castaño se pone una nueva armadura, la Mark 3 y vuela a Afganistán, rescatando al pueblo de Yinsen de los Diez Anillos

Decidido a reparar sus errores, Tony envía a Pepper para buscar los registros de envío de Industrias Stark, por lo que puede rastrear los envíos ilícitos y destruirlos. Mientras hackea el sistema, la pelirroja descubre que Stane fue el que contrató a los Diez Anillos para matar a Tony, pero incumplieron el acuerdo cuando se dieron cuenta de quién era el objetivo. También descubre que Stane ha recuperado el prototipo de la armadura y ha usado ingeniería inversa para construir otra armadura. Sin embargo, su equipo de científicos, que no posee el ingenio de Stark, no pueden diseñar un Reactor Ark en miniatura para hacer funcionar a la nueva armadura.

Tras terminar con todo este asunto de dobles caras y matar a Stane, el castaño da a conocer que Iron Man no es más que su guardaespaldas y horas más tarde es abordado por Nick Fury, el director de S.H.I.E.L.D. para formar parte de la iniciativa “Vengadores”.

Ni siquiera sabe como es que Fury sabia que él era en realidad Iron Man.

Los Vengadores, nunca creyó que esta banda colorida de inadaptados un tanto especial le cambiarían la vida, y no solo por el hecho de que hizo buenas amistades, si no que con esta iniciativa se dio cuenta que aquello por lo que su padre había dedicado su tiempo, al fin estaba de vuelta.

Durante su estancia en la cueva y sus problemas con Stane, habían encontrado al Capitán América, su amor platónico de infancia y que le trajo tantos dolores a través de los años sin siquiera ser consciente de ello, y no solo eso, también estaba vivo y era parte de los Vengadores.

Al inicio, tuvieron varios roces, el capitán era muy duro con su persona, y él le respondía de la misma manera, más por el hecho de que por su cercana y continua presencia le habían costado un sinfín de erecciones y nuevas heridas que por otra cosa, con el paso del tiempo.

A pesar de esto, ambos hacían buena mancuerna en el campo de batalla, siempre que tenían que pelear con algún loco chiflado que quería conquistar el mundo, el capitán y él habían demostrado complementarse perfectamente a tal grado de que incluso eran enviados a misiones juntos. Y como era de esperarse, lograron consolidar una buena relación de amistad. Claro que aún tenían sus roses que generaban discusiones, pero al final del día, ellos estaban bien y ya nada más importaba. Hasta que un buen día (aproximadamente 5 años después), una de estas peleas, digamos que se salió de control.

 

Nos mantenemos tras puertas cerradas  
Cada vez que te veo, muero un poco más 

 

 

-¿Por qué carajos tienes que ser tan recto Rogers? – Gritó el castaño, ya arto de la mirada de reproche que recibía por parte del Capitán, ambos estaban solos en la sala común de la torre Avengers. – Nada te cuesta divertirte un poco, no te estoy pidiendo nada del otro mundo, solo que juegues un poco conmigo.

-Porque yo no quiero jugar contigo, Tony- Fue la única respuesta que obtuvo por parte del rubio, en voz tan baja que si no hubiera estado sentado junto a él, con un control de Xbox en mano, no hubiera podido escuchar.

Dejó el control de la consola de lado, y giró para ver al capitán a la cara, pero este tenía la mirada fija en algún punto de la mesa de centro.

-Bien, ¿entonces qué es lo que desea su majestad? - preguntó ya hastiado el castaño, con un toque de sorna en su voz.

Steve giró a verlo con recelo, abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces tratando de encontrar las palabras, mientras un rubor crecía por sus mejillas y se alojaba desde sus orejas hasta su cuello.

-Yo… no es que quiera ser cruel o algo parecido contigo Tony - habló por fin el rubio, mirando con nerviosismo al castaño. - solo que no sé cómo reaccionarás a lo que te quiero decir.

 

“Ok, mierda.” Fue todo lo que pudo pensar el genio mientras veía como el capitán se ponía de pie y comenzaba a caminar de un lado a otro como león enjaulado. Lo único que se le ocurría es que el hombre frente a él se haya enterado de alguna forma de cómo se siente respecto a él. Que había descubierto que hacía tiempo que se había declarado ante sí mismo gay y que estaba enamorado de su persona.

 

Tenía miedo y que Dios se apiadara de su alma.

 

-Di-spara entonces Rogers – atinó a decir el castaño, un nudo instalado en su estómago, dándole ganas de querer vomitar.

 

El capitán asintió y habló por fin: -Yo… no sé, que pasa conmigo, o contigo, pero la verdad es que desde hace un tiempo que siento algo, Tony. – Comenzó el rubio – y sé que esto que siento no es correcto, y Dios sabe que intente suprimirlo, pero simplemente ya no puedo callarlo, cada vez que te veo, muero un poco más, mi cerebro colapsa y no puedo ver nada más allá de la manera en que tus caderas se mueven al caminar, o el sonido de tu risa cada que dices algo sarcástico. – el corazón del Stark se detuvo, el rubio le miraba con ojos grandes y llorosos, cual perrito apaleado, y él no podía cerrar su boca, así que mejor se mordió el labio inferior, esperando a que Steve continuara. – Estoy enamorado de ti Tony, sé que está mal, que no debería amarte de la manera en que lo hago, pero ya me canse de ser siempre tan recto, de hacer lo que todos esperan de mí. Ahora quiero hacer lo que yo quiero para mí, y te quiero a ti, Tony. - El rubio se sumió en un silencio nervioso mientras bajaba la mirada, esperando por la respuesta del castaño.

 

Para su sorpresa, Tony se puso de pie y camino hasta estar parado frente a Steve, con una de sus manos tomo el mentón del rubio para levantar su rostro y así ambos mirarse a los ojos.

 

-¿Sabe una cosa, capitán? Eso es lo más bello que me han dicho en toda mi vida – sonrió, y le dio un beso en las comisuras de los labios. – Y yo también me siento de la misma manera que tu Steve, solo que desde hace más tiempo.

 

Ambos hombres sonrieron y unieron sus labios con lentitud y parsimonia, disfrutando de lo que habían querido hacer desde hace tiempo y entregándose su corazón en una promesa silenciosa, con la soledad como su única testigo.

 

Momentos robados que robamos mientras

Las cortinas caen. Nunca será suficiente.

 

 

De lágrimas a sonrisas, de dolor a placer; solo Steve tenía ese poder sobre su persona, y no podía hacer nada al respecto, nada más que decirle la verdad de sí mismo.

 

Ambos se encontraban en la habitación del rubio, eran pasada de las 2 A.M. y es castaño se encontraba ahí debido a su insomnio. Ya no podía dormir si no estaba entre los brazos del hombre al que amaba. Sin embargo, estaba ahí para hablar con él de algo muy importante, la razón por la cual siempre detenía al rubio cuando estaban por llegar más allá de los besos y las caricias sobre sus prendas.

 

-Steve, necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante. – Hablo con evidente nerviosismo, manos temblando y húmedas de sudor frio.

El rubio se sentó, recargando su espalda sobre el respaldo de la cama. – Te escucho, cariño – Le dijo mientras acariciaba una de sus rodillas con devoción.

 

-Pero primero… - se estiro para apagar la lámpara en la mesita de noche, quedando ambos completamente a oscuras, ya que las cortinas estaban cerradas, impidiendo el paso de la luz lunar al interior. – ahora sí. Veras Steve, am…

 

¿En serio le contaría a Steve sobre su sentir en el pasado y sobre sus heridas? Si, lo haría, estaba completamente seguro de que Steve era el amor de su vida, y que este no le juzgaría, como lo haría el resto de las personas.

 

Sentía como el rubio aun lo miraba, esperado pacientemente.

 

-Hace años, cuando yo era un puberto aun, - resoplo graciosamente, causando una sonrisa en el rubio – comencé a sentir cierta atracción por los hombres. Nadie más que Jarvis lo supo, y esté me aconsejo que no le dijera a nadie y que actuara como un hombre, ya que tenía una reputación familiar que cuidar, así que así lo hice, pase toda mi adolescencia acostándome con distintas chicas, siempre sintiéndolo incorrecto, no siendo yo, así hasta que mis padres murieron y yo tuve que hacerme cargo de Industrias Stark. Tenía toda la presión sobre mis hombros, una imagen de playboy que mantener y un vacío en mi interior. – suspiro nervioso por lo que seguía, y era un alivio no tener que ver el rostro del capitán en estos momentos o cuando le dijera lo peor. – Así que para combatir el dolor emocional, me inducia dolor físico, am… yo, bueno, como que me… cortaba – cerró los ojos, tratando de suprimir las lágrimas, pero fue imposible cuando sintió al rubio enderezarse y pegarse a él en medio de la oscuridad.

 

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde? Déjame ver Tony… - pidió en una súplica, su voz ahogada, tratando de no llorar de impotencia por no poder estar a su lado en esos momentos.

 

El castaño se alejó. – No Steve, espera, aun no termino, por favor no me toques hasta que termine, por favor… - su voz estaba entre cortada por el llanto y las lágrimas ya caían sin para por sus mejillas. – aproximadamente dos meses antes de que me pidieran que creara a Jericó, el misil por el cual fui a Afganistán, fui a una pasarela de moda para caballero, durante todo el evento no pude hacer otra cosa más que fijarme en el atractivo de los modelos, y…yo tuve fantasías Steve, fantaseé actos sexuales con esos hombres y después llegue a mi departamento y me masturbé pensando en ellos… ¿tienes una idea de lo mal que me sentí por hacer eso? Lo malo que es ser… así – sollozó lastimeramente y Steve tuvo el impulso de abrazarlo, pero recordó el pedido del castaño y se abstuvo de ello – Esa noche me hice la peor herida que tengo, una palabra, que básicamente toda mi vida me ha atormentado y que gracias a ti he aceptado…

 

No necesito más palabras, el rubio sabía exactamente a que se refería Tony, de que palabra hablaba, es la misma que a el mismo le ha atormentado en sus peores días.

 

-Ven aquí – Steve jalo de Tony a su regazo y lo lleno de besos y mimos mientras le decía lo hermoso que era y lo mucho que le amaba, una de sus manos viajo por su pierna hasta llegar a la orilla del pequeño short que el castaño llevaba puesto, le miro a los ojos y este le sonrió y tomo su mano, llevándolo el mismo sobre su cicatriz “GAY”.

 

-Ahora ya sabes mi más grande secreto Rogers, -la mano del rubio acariciando suavemente la palabra, amando cada milímetro de ella – te he dado el poder de matarme cuando quieras.

 

El rubio sonrió tranquilo y besó sus labios. – Hace mucho que tú ya tenías ese poder sobre mí, querido.

 

 

Mientras conduces a mi casa, no puedo evitar que

Estas lágrimas silenciosas caigan. Tu & yo,

Ambos tenemos que escondernos en el exterior, donde yo no puedo

Ser tuya y tú no puedes ser mío.

 

 

Había sido una mala idea. Una pésima idea.

 

¿En qué momento se le ocurrió que salir de incognito a pasear por Coney Island? Fue horrible, la gente le miraba como si fueran unos bichos raros, recordándole por qué aún no le habían dicho a nadie sobre su relación. Si bien nadie sabía que ellos eran el Capitán América y IronMan, si los habían juzgado cruelmente sin medir sus palabras. Tony aún estaba llorando y Steve apretaba el volante del auto fuertemente, tratando de controlar su ira.

 

-L-lamento haberte hecho pasar por esto Steve – sorbió un poco por su nariz – No creí que todo esto pasaría.

-No tienes nada de que disculparte Tony, ellos nos insultaron sin derecho alguno, ellos son los que actuaron mal, no nosotros. – Habló el rubio, aun la molestia marcada en cada una de sus facciones, sin embargo, hablándole con infinita ternura al castaño.

-Tenemos que escondernos en el exterior, ¿qué vida es esa, Stevie? ¿Por qué no puedo abrazarte en la calle, si soy tuyo? – pregunto el castaño en medio del llanto, con el corazón hecho trizas, desearía que pudiera ser así, ¿por qué no puede ser así? Sí Tony es de Steve y Steve es de Tony.

-Tony, claro que podemos amarnos donde queramos, lo único que nos detiene es tu reacción ante las palabras ajenas, de personas que no nos conocen. – Aparco el coche en el estacionamiento de la torre Avengers. – que tú y yo seamos libres, ahora depende de ti, Tony, de mi parte, estoy dispuesto a amarte donde tú quieras y como tú me lo permitas.

 

En medio de un cómodo silencio, ambos hombre caminaron a lo largo del pasillo, manos fuertemente entrelazadas y sentimientos a flor de piel. Apenas llegaron a la habitación del castaño, Steve cerró la puerta de una patada y estampo al más pequeño contra esta, juntando su cuerpo con el ajeno con demanda, haciendo que Tony jadeara de sorpresa.

Unieron sus labios en un beso ansioso y cargado de pasión, ambos lo necesitaban después de pasar todo el día separados, sin siquiera poder tocarse. El castaño dio un brinco para entrelazar sus piernas en las caderas del mayor, amaba con locura dominar al rubio, que este le rogara por que se moviera más rápido, le dijera lo delicioso que era y que como lo amaba de vuelta mientras lo sostenía fuertemente de sus caderas. Amaba montar al capitán y tenerlo rendido ante él.

Entre besos febriles y carisias ansiosas ambos se despojaron de sus prendas, y justo cuando el Stark tiró a Rogers en la cama, su mirada se dirigió a la ventana, la cual tenía las cortinas abiertas completamente.

 

 

Pero sabemos esto: tenemos

Un amor sin hogar.

 

 

-J.A.R.V.I.S. cierra las cortinas por favor – Una vez dicho esto, se colocó sobre el capitán y comenzó a moler sus caderas sobre las del rubio, creando una deliciosa fricción que hizo al de abajo cerrar sus ojos mientras le sostenía por las caderas tan fuerte que seguro dejaría moretones sobre la nívea piel del castaño.

De un momento a otro, el rubio había girado al castaño, dejándolo bajo su cuerpo. Ambos sonrieron mientras el rubio le acercaba dos dígitos a su cavidad bucal.

 

-Lame bebé, necesito prepararte – Sin perder tiempo, el castaño abrió la boca y dejo que el otro le introdujera los dedos, los cuales lamio con gula, como si de un par de caramelos se tratase. En ningún momento despego sus ojos amielados de la zafiro, mientras le miraba con pasión, amor y deseo.

Una vez estuvieron lo suficientemente ensalivados sus dígitos, el capitán dirigió sus dedos a la rosada entrada del castaño, presionando la punta de uno, mientras veía las muecas del castaño. Su rostro empapado de placer siempre iba a ser su cosa favorita para apreciar. Enterró completamente el primer dedo dentro del castaño mientras este ya se retorcía en busca de más, siempre queriendo más de él; queriéndolo todo. Movió su dedo de adentro hacia afuera lentamente, mientras Tony gemía y abría más sus piernas para él, cuando ya no encontró resistencia introdujo el segundo dedo, repitiendo el mismo procedimiento, metiendo y sacando, abriéndolos en movimientos de tijeras y robándole jadeos ahogados a su amado.

 

-Steve… - Gimió el castaño – Ya estoy listo, ya por favor… - Su voz ya sonaba rota y necesitada, estando completamente a su merced, o eso creía el rubio, porque cuando menos lo esperaba, Tony giro sus cuerpos, quedando el sobre el rubio, le sonrió con malicia y se sentó sobre su erección, penetrándose de una. Su cabeza cayo hacia atrás mientras Steve le tomaba con fuerza por las caderas, disfrutando de estar dentro de él. – Joder… siempre tan grande y bueno, tan bueno para mí, Steve…

 

-Eres tan delicioso Tony – Hablo con voz ronca el rubio, el azul de sus ojos casi extinguido – tan ajustado, y aun así siempre me recibes gustoso, nunca tendré suficiente de ti… Te amo.

 

Sus manos recorriendo sus cicatrices en sus muslos con adoración genuina, amaba cada cosa sobre Tony, a cada célula de su cuerpo. Amaba todo lo que representaba a Tony Stark.

 

 

Es evidente que fuiste hecho para mí, cada

Pedazo de ti, encaja perfectamente en mí. Cada

Segundo, cada pensamiento, estoy tan dentro de ti. Profundamente.

Pero nunca lo mostraré en mi cara…

 

¿Por qué no puedo abrazarte en la calle y darte

Un beso en la pista de baile? Desearía que fuera así,

¿por qué no puede ser así?

Sí soy tuya…


End file.
